dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Dragon (3.5e Monster)
= Time Dragon = Reality seemed to change for a moment, as though something was coming that made it want to reposition itself, and then it came. A regal dragon, it's silvery scales gleaming in the dim light, and it's eyes seemingly piercing through everything. As I turned to watch it as it passed, I found that, somehow, I couldn't keep up, and, before I could discern what was going on, it was gone, reality shifting slightly again, and my body suddenly being able to keep up with my mind. Time dragons are regal, almost god-like figures, who are directly tied to the fabric of reality, and the flow of time, in a way that other beings cannot comprehend. There have been legends that time dragons are actually the guardians of the timeline itself, and seek to avoid it coming to harm. No one knows if these legends are true though, since time dragons are extremely difficult to find, and they almost never come out of wherever it is that they rest. A time dragons scales are about the size of a dinner plate, spade shaped, and range in color from a bright, mirror-like silver to a cool, soft blue. There have been rumors of time dragons whose scales radiate light as well, but there have been no confirmed cases of such dragons. While time dragons are exceedingly difficult to find, the few times that they have been reported as conversing with other beings, they were said to have been calm, wise, and confident creatures who could talk their way into whatever they saw fit. There have only been a few documented cases of time dragons actually attacking others. Time dragons are said to have hoards unlike any other dragon, for theirs consists of artifacts from across history, and items that have been lost to time. Sadly, where time dragons live, is a mystery. Though, it is commonly said that time dragon lairs actually exist at a point in time from before civilization came about, making them virtually impossible to reach. Combat Time dragons rarely ever engage in combat, though, when they do, they are terrible forces to behold, and can tear through bastions of defense as though they didn't even exist. A time dragon is usually likely to be very calm before a battle, and perhaps not even betray the slightly sign of anger or wish to attack, making their attacks all the more unnerving when they do come. If a time dragon has planned for combat, then it will tend to use dimension door to spring upon their enemies unexpectedly, and then slow them down with slow and blasting them with breath attacks all the while. Ancient time dragons tend to keep mind blank and moment of prescience active upon themselves most of the time, allowing them to be all the more difficult to stop. If a time dragon feels that it may begin to lose combat, then it will use dimension door to get away from their enemies, and then employ their temporal flux ability to escape from the altogether. Breath Weapon (Su): A time dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of force and a line of aging. Creatures within the line must succeed on a Will save or age 2d6 years per age category of the dragon. If the subject progresses an age category due to this breath weapon, then it gains no mental bonuses from the progression, acrueing penalties as normal. (Ex): A time dragon, at all times, emits an aura of flucuating time from its body in a 40 foot radius. Any creature inside the radius of this aura cannot take full-round actions or multiple actions of the same type during a round (excluding free actions). Additionally, everything inside the radius of the aura has total concealment against anything outside the radius of the aura as time seems to jump around in the radius to people outside it, and an entity may no longer be in the same location they appear to be. Time dragons are immune to the action restrictions of this aura and can ignore the concealment this aura grants. (Ex): A time dragons timeline is constantly changing, the long term of when and where it will be switching from past to future to present constantly, and even it's past shifting around in complex patterns, making them extremely tricky foes in battle. During any encounter, as an attack action, a time dragon may select one target whom it has attack earlier during the encounter, select one of it's natural attacks, and make an attack against that target with the selected natural attack, regardless of whether the target is within range of the time dragons attacks or not. Additionally, the time dragon may meditate for one full minute and, if it is not interrupted, it winks out of reality, reappearing at another point and place in time, at the time dragon choice. If the time dragon chooses to travel with this ability, then it may bring along objects and up to 10 willing creatures, though all must be in contact with the dragon for the full minute. Dimension Door'' (Sp):' Three times per day an adult or older time dragon can use this ability as the spell of the same name except that the time dragon cannot be harmed by attempting to teleport into a solid object, and is merely shunted aside in such a case. '''Powers:' Unlike most dragons, a time dragon does not gain spells as a sorcerer, instead, it gains powers as a psion without access to any discipline. The time dragon uses the caster level given on the above table as the manifester level of these powers. Additionally, the dragon uses it's Wisdom modifier for the save DC's of these powers, and to determine bonus power pionts. Other Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Haste, ''slow (juvenile or older); 3/day—''mind blank'' (old or older), Moment of prescience (ancient or older); 2/day—''Time stop'' (great wyrm). Skills: Concentration, Diplomacy, and Knowledge are considered class skills for time dragons. Time Half-Dragons In extremely rare situations, a time dragon may seek to have a child with a non-dragon creature. The resultant child tends to be very calm and almost regal in their mannerisms, not at all dissimilar to their time dragon parent. A time half-dragon will look very similar to their non-dragon parent, the only changes being that they will be covered in broad, shining scales that appear similar to the parent time dragons scales, and their features will appear rather reptilian. A time half-dragon has the following changes to their stats in addition to the other stats gained from the half-dragon template: Armor Class: The creatures natural armor improves by +4, as normal, and they gain a +4 insight bonus to AC. Special Attacks: A time half-dragon retains all the special attacks of the non-dragon parent and gains a 40 foot cone of force breath weapon, usable three times per day. A time half-dragon’s breath weapon deals 1d12 points of damage for each HD the half-dragon has. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 half-dragon's HD + half-dragon's Con modifier) reduces damage by half. Special Qualities: A time half-dragon has all the special qualities of the non-dragon parent, plus the following: *Darkvision out to 60 feet *Low-light vision *Immunity to sleep *Immunity to paralysis effects *Immunity to death effects Abilities: In addition to the other increase to ability scores that come from the from the half-dragon template, the time half-dragon gains Con +2 and Wisdom +4. Challenge Rating: Same as the non-dragon parent + 3 (minimum 4). Level Adjustment: Same as non-dragon parent +4. Sample Time Dragon, Old Breath Weapon (Su): Cone of force (50 ft.), damage 16d12, ref for half (DC 32) or line of aging (100 ft.), 16d6 years aged, will resists (DC 32). The DC is Constitution-based. Spell-Like ' At will—Haste, ''slow; 3/day—''dimension door, ''mind blank. Caster level 11th; save DC 17 + spell level. '''Immunities (Ex): Immune to sleep and paralysis, immune to death effects. 'Psion Powers Known (Power Points: 161) 1st—''catfall, ''deceleration, demoralize, empty mind, inertial armor; 2nd—''ego whip, ''id insinuation, recall agony, sustenance; 3rd—''energy burst, ''mental barrier, psionic blast, time hop; 4th—''death urge, ''mindwipe, trace teleport, wall of ectoplasm; 5th—''ectoplasmic shambler, ''psychic crush, shatter mind blank, tower of iron will; 6th—''Temporal Acceleration; Manifester level 11th. ' (Ex):' A time dragon, at all times, emits an aura of flucuating time from its body in a 40 foot radius. Any creature inside the radius of this aura cannot take full-round actions or multiple actions of the same type during a round (excluding free actions). Additionally, everything inside the radius of the aura has total concealment against anything outside the radius of the aura as time seems to jump around in the radius to people outside it, and an entity may no longer be in the same location they appear to be. Time dragons are immune to the action restrictions of this aura and can ignore the concealment this aura grants. ' (Ex):''' A time dragons timeline is constantly changing, the long term of when and where it will be switching from past to future to present constantly, and even it's past shifting around in complex patterns, making them extremely tricky foes in battle. During any encounter, as an attack action, a time dragon may select one target whom it has attack earlier during the encounter, select one of it's natural attacks, and make an attack against that target with the selected natural attack, regardless of whether the target is within range of the time dragons attacks or not. Additionally, the time dragon may meditate for one full minute and, if it is not interrupted, it winks out of reality, reappearing at another point and place in time, at the time dragon choice. If the time dragon chooses to travel with this ability, then it may bring along objects and up to 10 willing creatures, though all must be in contact with the dragon for the full minute. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster